


Will they, won't they

by Simpingforsolangelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpingforsolangelo/pseuds/Simpingforsolangelo
Summary: This is a story about my three OCs Kate,Ivy and MycroftAll rights go to Rick riordan except Kate,Ivy and MycroftHope you enjoy my story!! :))
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro

This chapter is just gonna be an introduction to my oc's

Name: Kate Murray-Hynes  
Age: 11  
Nationality: Irish  
Godly parent: Aphrodite, legacy of Athena  
Powers: Charmspeak, can change her appearance, gives off strong vibes of friendship and security, good at sword fighting, can control the mist, always has a plan  
Hair: Brown curly  
Eyes: bright blue  
Loyal,kind, will stand up for you, will fight homophobic, ableist, sexist people, no self control, short  
Gender: female  
Sexuality: lesbian  
Likes: books, mythology, when people are happy, dogs, pizza, friends and family, baking, nicknames  
Dislikes: sexists, homophobes, discrimination, bullying, beetles

Name: Ivy McKinnon  
Age:12  
Nationality: American, from New York  
Godly parent: Hades  
Powers: Umbriakinesis, geokinesis, osteokinesis (look it up at "hades cabin" fandom wiki) can fight well with a dagger or a bow  
Hair: really curly and frizzy  
Eyes: heterochromatic one dark brown, one gold  
Smart, funny, good at sports, stands up for people, kind of irrational, holds grudges, tall  
Gender: female  
Sexuality: lesbian  
Likes: making friends, sports, loyal people, dogs, winning, family, sleeping, taking photos  
Dislikes: bigotry, discrimination, biting nails, racism, hurting people, being alone

Name: Mycroft Adams  
Age: 13  
Nationality: American, from New York  
Godly parent: undetermined at the start of story  
Powers: will be told when godly parent is revealed  
Hair: golden blonde down to his shoulders  
Eyes: light greenish-blue  
Slightly conceited, good at volleyball, doenst stand up for people if it doenst apply to him, popular, tall, loud  
Gender: male  
Sexuality: straight  
Likes: people, parties, making friends, being helpful, singing  
Dislikes: being alone, losing, being quiet, his friends getting bullied


	2. Dude stop with the mistakes already

This story starts on a July morning at Camp Half-blood when the Ares cabin were playing volleyball, the Apollo cabin were singing as loud as they possibly could and the Hephaestus cabin were banging around in the forge just loud enough to drown out the noise of the Apollo kids.

It was a very loud morning.

Mycroft POV 

Coach Hedge had finished telling me about the Greek gods and led me to the camp where their children stayed. I knew vaguely about this because I'd red the percy jackson book series when I was younger but I had learned not to contradict Coach Hedge. I was gazing around at everything and how loud it was when Coach stopped and I walked right into him. We had stopped in front of a building that for all the world looked like a dollhouse, with a shiny black slated roof, walls that were the most beautiful colour of blue, white window sills with flower boxes on them and a bench outside. A bench that someone was sitting on.

The girl sitting on the bench was lazing there reading a book that I couldnt see the name of. "Murray!" Coach said and the girl looked up and marked a page in her book which I saw was about Celtic mythology. "Coach Hedge!" The girl exclaimed. 

"Bring this boy around camp will you, he's unclaimed. Are you keeping up with the basketball?" Coach asked her.

"Yes captain!" She joked and he walked away.

She then turned to me and I actually saw her. She had light brown hair in two French plaits(I know stuff I have a younger sister) and blue eyes that could only be described as crystal-like. Her face was covered in freckles and she was wearing an orange t-shirt that said 'Camp Half-blood, long island' on it and light blue denim overall shorts. 

I was snapped put of my daze by a clicking noise and I saw that she was clicking her fingers in front of my face and laughing. "You ok? Are you in shock?" She laughed and her voice was slightly accented, but I couldnt tell from where. "Y-yeah I'm ok" I stuttered and she laughed again. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself didnt I?" She asked "I'm Kate Murray, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, and I'm a legacy of Athena, which in my case means that my grandmother on my dads side was Athena, goddess of wisdom, weaving and war. Coach Hedge told you all about the gods and stuff yeah? So I'm gonna be bringing you for a tour of camp so I will show you all the cabins then the edge of the woods, the Big House, the basketball and volleyball courts, the sword fighting centre, the archery training bit, and the rest of the cabins before showing you the last of the cabins and dropping you off at cabin 11 got it?" She finished, slightly out of breath.

"Um yeah ok" I said stupidly.  
She smiled at me "Everyone here stays in cabins, and I stay in the Aphrodite cabin with the other children of Aphrodite. I actually have to say something to my sister, so can you give me a second? "

She went in and I heard her say something that sounded like 'Pee-uh-pee' "Pee-uh-pee! I might be late for activities today I'm showing a new camper around" I heard a muffled reply and then Kate walked out. "Sorry about that" she smiled at me "so this next cabin is the Hermes cabin, Hermes is the god of messengers, travellers, thieves, and really anyone who used the road. And here is the Dionysius cabin" she said bringing me to a stop in front of a wooden cabin covered in vines and plants growing what looked like strawberries in them. "Dionysius is the God of wine, theater and madness and he is also our camp director here- it's a long story- but we all call him Mr D and if he gets your name wrong it's fine he does it to everyone." I was left to just gawk as she brought me to the next bain. It was all black with torches lit with green fire and skulls over the door and windows. Kate looked around as though she was looking for soemone and then her eyes lit up. I looked around and saw that a tall girl with skin the colour of roasted coffee beans, hair in two curly buns and two different colour eyes exit the cabin. "Chara!" (K-aw-rah) Kate shouted. 

"Hey Kk what's up?" The girl asked smiling

"oh nothing much" Kate replied "Just showing um, did I forget to ask you your name?" She asked me.

"Mycroft. Mycroft Adams" I told her.

"Yea I'm showing Mycroft here around."

Kawrah or something was snickering and said "I'm Ivy. I'd better tell you or you'd be my best friend before Kate here decided to tell you my name."

Kate stuck her tongue out at her and said "Well Croftie and I better fo finish the tour. Tell Nico I said to tell Will I said hi".

Ivy rolled her eyes "He's gonna murder you of these days" she warned.

"I know" Kate smiled smugly and said "Cmon Croftie let's finish this tour."

She showed me some more cabins which were the Iris,Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe and Hecate.

Kate then showed me the basketball courts and that is where I made one of many mistakes. 

"Hey, didnt Coach Hedge ask if you were keeping up with your basketball? Are you any good?" I asked her

"Ah, well I'm ok ya know." Kate answered

"You wanna play a game?" I asked

"no I'm ok" Kate replied

"Its ok I'll go easy on you" I said, and that is where I made another mistake.

"Ok I'll play" she answered "but you dont need to go easy on me" she had a slightly scary glint in her eye, but that was nothing I was captain of the basketball team at my old school, and how could this short girl do anything.

Turns out it was something.

Kate not only beat me, but she thrashed me, squashed me, knocked me off of my high high horse, slam dunked me, lashed me, rocked me and bedazzled me. That was when I learned to never, ever, test Kate Murray.

She showed me the dining pavilion and I saw food on the tables. "Noo did we miss lunch?!" I asked her, my heart sinking. If there's one thing I never joke about it's food. "Nah it's ok. Breakfast is from 7-10am, lunch is from 11.30am to 12pm and dinner is from 5.30-6.30pm. But between meals there are always snacks available on the tables because there's always new campers, or people coming back from the infirmary or people coming back from quests, so just, say into the cup or plate what you want and you'll get it. Look!" She all said pretty quickly, and turned to a goblet. "Lemon iced tea." She said to it and the goblet got replaced with a bottle of lemon ice tea. I turned to a goblet and said "sparkling water" a bottle of sparkling water appeared and I took it.

We finished the tour and Kate left me with the Hermes cabin at the basketball courts to join with her cabin for training and I winced thinking of how bad Kate beat me. "Ooh painful memories huh newbie" a girl said swinging her arm over my shoulder. "Considering who he came with I'm guessing Kate beat you pretty bad" another girls voice chimed in. "Right you are Alice, this guy seems to have challenged Kate Murray to a basketball game" the first girl said again while the second girl laughed. "How do you know?" I asked them both, embarrassed. "We know everything that goes on around here, newbie. I'm Alice Miyazawa" said the second girl who I now knew as Alice. "And I'm Julia Feingold." Said Julia, the first girl. "I'm Mycroft Adams I told them both and they started laughing. "Mycr- Mycroft!" Alice said doubling over. "What kinda name is that?" Julia asked, gasping like a fish out of water. They both then straightened up all serious. "We'll call you..Oft." "just Oft?" I asked them. "We just said that! Now practice some basketball so Kate doesn't beat your butt so hard the next time!"  
We played for a while then did more activities.

We went to dinner and Julia and Alice showed me the ropes. And by showed me the ropes I mean cut up the ropes and tied them in strange knots and blamed it on me. I just about managed to burn some of my food without making a complete fool of myself and I prayed to whoever my godly parent is to claim me. I didnt know how the magic plates worked so I ended up with a plate of sardines..dont ask why

I asked Julia and Alice about how the whole 'dating thing' worked if all the gods were related but instead of answering they just made fun of me. "Ooh first day and we already have a crush." Julia joked. 

"Now who could it be you've been with us most of the day.." Alice mused.

"And even though we are delightfully funny and beautiful it's not us.." Julia fake sighed.

"Who else have you been with, oh wait. " Alice wondered and they both started at me.

I went red and got very interested in my sardines.

After dinner we went to the campfire and I got claimed. Everyone stared at me and a hologram of a lyre appeared above my head  
"Hail Mycroft Adam's, son of Apollo, god of music, poetry, plague, healing, truth..." Chiron announced, going on for five minutes about what Apollo was the God of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope he enjoyed the chapter!  
> By the way Kate calling "Pee-uh-pee" is her calling Piper! Píopaí is the Irish for Pipes!  
> And Kate calling Ivy "chara" is the Irish for friend pronounced "k-aw-rah"!


	3. Aphrodite cabin? More like Einstein cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Hope ye had a fun stay at home halloween :))

Mycroft POV

After the camp fire my half-brother Will Solace introduced me to my other half-siblings, showed dme around my new cabin and gave me the Apollo cabin schedule. I looked at it and saw that the first activity we had tomorrow was sword fighting with the Aphrodite and Hecate cabins. I wasnt too worried because Will told me that the Hecate cabin preferred fighting with their magic or at least throwing knives or bows and arrows and, from what I had read in the Percy Jackson book series, Aphrodite kids weren't threats.

That was my fourth mistake.

Third person POV

The Aphrodite cabin weren't weak, no matter what other people thought. Because they were children of the goddess of love they could read emotions. They couldnt read minds or anything, but emotions aren't useless when you can see what they are. By finding out someone's emotions you can find out their weaknesses, their strengths and their insecurities.

For example the Athena children needed order and a plan. If you were fighting an Athena child you would need to mess up their plan, do unexpected and sometimes stupid strategies, and basically follow your heart.

Hermes kids were all about being quick. If you fought them in an enclosed space, or somewhere with lots of people they wouldn't be able to execute big extravagant plans or pranks.

Ares kids were simple, you just needed to outsmart them, or just ignore them. If you ignored them they would need attention and go bother someone else. 

Children of the big three were harder to figure out, but they got it.

Of course if they told you they'd have to kill you.

But the Aphoridte kids kept all this knowledge under wraps to make everyone else think that they were weak, and vain idiots.

But the Aphrodite cabin weren't stupid either. When scheduling their training they always scheduled with a cabin who had soemone that someone in the Aphrodite cabin either were friends with or had a crush on.

Other cabins scheduled training sessions based off of skill and weaponry, but the Aphrodite cabin did things differently, and their way made sense too.

Getting close to somebody or being with soemone you like would make fighting them easier as you'd know their strengths and their weaknesses.

And if you underestimated them because they are children of the goddess of love, you've made a grave mistake.

~ The next morning ~

Kate POV 

After Mycroft got claimed last night I realised that him being a child of Apollo made a lot of sense. He had so much pride that even after I told him that I didnt want to play basketball he annoyed me into it and then I thrashed him. I also heard from Julia and Alice that when he first saw the basketball court he winced like he was in pain. Also sparkling water. The only people I EVER saw drink sparkling water BY CHOICE were Apollo kids in the day time (I dont really understand it) and my auntie drinking it mixed with alcohol but that's doesnt matter right now, so I should have gotten some hints. 

I got up at exactly 20 to 9 and I got dressed. I put my curly hair into a high ponytail and I said bye to all of my awake siblings. 

Contrary to popular belief my sister Drew is not a bully. She was painted that way by SOME AUTHORS COUGH COUGH but actually she isnt a bully, she is just kind of vain, and says what she thinks all the damn time, but we love her for it. What was I saying? Oh yeah

I was leaving the cabin and Drew turned to me while doing her eyeliner. "Hey Acate" she said. Acate is my nickname coming from acute, a small angle, because I'm pretty short. "Say hi to your girlfriend for me! Also dont make her big brother want to kill you because you're so annoying" Drew finished making a perfect cats eye with eyeliner without looking in a mirror. "I- it- shes not my girlfriend! I dont feel that way about her! Shut up Tharri!" I whisper-shouted at her. I called her Tharri because "tharring" is Drew in Irish and I like giving irish nicknames to people. But I told her to shut up because no matter what I'd said to Drew, we both know how I truly feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye enjoyed this chapter! I will be making Kate give all her friends nicknames and most of them will be in Irish!  
> Tharring is pronounced H-aww-ring  
> And Tharri is pronounced H-aw-r-y ,like harry but with an "aww" sound


	4. Looks like Kate gots a crush

Kate POV

I was walking over to the Hades cabin to get Ivy so we could have breakfast together. I looked down at my wrist and saw my charm bracelet catch the light. I had a flashback. 

~ flashback ~

It was the third of Novenber, Kate's 10th birthday, and she woke up with a parcel on the pillow next to her. She thought if was a gift from her dad or her stepmum so she opened it and out fell a letter and a bracelet. Kate turned on her lamp and read the letter, it said:

Dear child,  
Happy birthday, this is a gift from me, your mother Aphrodite. You are a demigod. Read the percy jackson books it will apparently help. The bracelet is a weapon. I wont be giving you more guidance, but Hecate and I have agreed to make your life interesting isnt that fun darling?  
Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty

Kate was confused at the letter, but she would ask her dad about it later. She tore open the package and saw a silver charm bracelet with a bronze sword charm, a golden spear charm, a silver bow charm, a bronze dagger charm and, strangely, a whistle charm. She pulled the whistle charm off the bracelet and it became a full tin whistle. Cool

~ end of flashback ~

Kate smiled and pulled the whistle charm off of her bracelet like she did every morning to let Ivy know that she was there. She assumed that the whistle charm had some purpose but she didnt know what. She started playing and the sweet notes of "A mhuire mAthir" soon brought Ivy out of the door. Her long dark brown hair was wet but still so curly and her orange camp half blood t-shirt was a beautiful contrast to her dark skin tone. Ivy smiled at her and gave her a high five "You'll never guess what!" She said excitedly. 

"What what tell me!" Kate asked almost as excited.

"The Roman's are coming tomorrow!!" Ivy exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"You get to meet your sister!" Kate shouted.

"I get to meet my sister!!" Ivy repeated.

They chatted and laughed all the way up to the dining pavilion and sat at the Hades table.

"Hey isn't that the guy you were showing around yesterday?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah that's Mycroft, he looks lost will I invite him over?" Kate asked and answered.

Ivy nodded and Kate waved at Mycroft. He saw her, then looked behind him, and when he realise that Kate was waving at him he made his way over. He sat down "hi Kate and.. Ivy isnt it?" He greeted them.

They all started talking but there was a bit of tension between Ivy and Mycroft, but Aphrodite only knows why, thought Kate. They then left to do their activities, Kate and Mycroft going together. The Aphrodite cabin made sure that Kayla from Apollo and their very own Lacy got paired together for *cough* no reason *cough.*

Third person POV

Kate and Mycroft got paired together and Mycroft thought it would be a peice of cake because he had practiced some sword fighting with his brother Austin when they woke up at 6am that morning, and he had been quite good. A girl shorter than him would be easy peasy lemon squeezy.

Was that his fourth or fifth mistake I've lost count.

Kate might have been younger and shorter than him but he forgot to take into account that she was a hell of a lot stronger than him. And that was her going easy, after they took a break they swapped partners and he was going against another of Kate's sisters and he saw her going against her sister Drew and they were going full on. Kate's sister disarmed him, and he soon realised that he was not good at this sport.

~ time skip to after dinner ~

"Hey Kate do you wanna go stargazing tonight?" Mycroft asked Kate in front of Ivy.

"Um no thanks Croftie, the Aphrodite cabin is doing kind of a family thing" Kate answered awkwardly.

Ivy joined in " Yeah Mycroft tonight is Friday, family night, let's you be able to spend time with your siblings between all the chaotic ness of normal life" Mycroft looked confused as Ivy continued "I'm gonna be teaching Nico how to play monopoly"

With that Ivy smiled and walked away laughing and Kate apologised and ran back to her cabin.

Aphrodite cabin POV

For family night the Aphrodite cabin decided to make friendship bracelets in either the colours of their sexuality pride flag or their favourite colours, and after they did that they would write their pronouns on their bracelets, to help them all feel secure and accepted.  
Kate did her bracelet in Red, orange, white, pale pink and dark pink (lesbian flag) and wrote she/her on it. Piper did the lesbian pride flag too and wrote she/her, Drew did pink, purple and blue (bisexual flag) and put she/they and Mitchell did light blue, light pink, white, light pink, blue (transgender pride flag) and wrote he/him on it, and so on, so forth. They then after talking and joking about their week, made some bets on new couples in the camp, and listened to music on an mp3 player someone had brought in that didnt use internet so didnt attract monsters. They had some pillow fights and then all fell asleep after talking about their crushes, except one person stayed silent for this part, so deep in denial,

Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the rights in this story go to Rick riordan (for now ;)) except for Mycroft, Kate and Ivy  
> All sexualities/ gender identities mentioned in this story are my head cannons for these characters  
> If you want to follow me I have a heroes of Olympus themed tiktok called @simpingforhoofanfics !


	5. Why are we gonna kidnap a flag?

The rest of the summer went quite like that.

Mycroft would ask Kate out, Kate would refuse awkwardly and Ivy would laugh at them.

One thing happened around early August though, that cemented Mycroft's crush on Kate...

Third person POV

It seemed like a normal morning, with the usual Athena kids pouring over plans, and the Hephaestus kids in the forges in the early hours of the morning, but it was no normal morning.

It was a capture the flag morning.

Kate played against Ivy and Mycroft in basketball, but she won too easily so they tied her right arm around her back.  
She still won.  
They then tied both of her arms behind her back.

Guess who had two arms tied behind her back but still on a game of basketball?

That game became the 'Albania' of Ivy and Mycroft. 

Soon it was time for capture the flag and they split up to get into their positions. The teams were:

Red team: Ares, Apollo, Zeus, Hecate, Tyche, Nemesis, Demeter, Hermes, Iris  
Blue team: Athena, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hades, Nike, Dionysius, Hephaestus, Hypnos, Hebe.

Ivy and Mycroft were on border patrol (for different teams) and Kate was on frontal attack. Kate got her spear ready and when the game started she and some other people on her team ran up to where the red team's flag was. She got in a quick fight with Julia Feingold (from Hermes cabin) on her way but disarmed Julia and threw her sword away. She carried on and saw the rest of the front-tackers in combat with the border patrol of the red team. She saw someone coming out of the corner of her eye and sidestepped as Mycrot came running towards her and charged past her into a bush. She got in combat with Alice Miyazawa and started concentrating again.

Watching Mycroft run face first into a bush was quite amusing for her though.

Unfortunately Mycroft didnt feel the same way. He was embarrassed, but while he was picking himself up from the bush he was amazed. Not at all the fighting but at how different people look when they're fighting. For example, Kate's bright blue eyes had gone from the amused look they usually had around people she knew to the look Mycroft remembered from when he first met Kate. Her eyes were staring, and looked as if she was could see inside her opponents mind and knew what they were thinking about. Her mouth had gone from its usual mischievous smile to a set line, and her barely visible eyebrows were bunched in concentration.

While this was happening nothing much was happening at Ivy's end. She was in combat with a child of Ares who's name she couldn't place, and they had been fighting for a good 15 minutes now.

Kate feinted Alice and pushed her into the bush on top of Mycroft, who was just getting up, and smiled at them both. "Sorry!" She said her eyes dancing mischievously and she ran off. She managed to run between all the fighting and grabbed the flag. She threw it to Paoblo from the Hebe cabin who was an amazingly fast runner and as they raced to the other side of the creek where they would win Paoblo got slammed into and dropped the flag. Kate was running forward, and the flag appeared in her hands. She wondered if someone threw it... BUT SHE PASSED THE CREEK AND CHIRON BLEW THE WHISTLE... SHE HAD WON THE GAME OF CAPTURE THE FLAG FOR THEM!! Paoblo picked himself off of the floor and gave Kate a high-five, and Kate got various other forms of congratulations. The flag changed from grey with an owl to red with a white dove on it.

This was when Mycrofts crush REALLY solidified. Seeing kate happy, with people cheering her, realising how popular Kate was, and after seeing her so concentrated and strong in battle today, damn, Mycroft was falling HARD.

Kate POV

Kate was so happy when she wa going to bed, she didn't think she would actually sleep, but she did. Usually demigods had intuitive or at least scary dreams, but that night Kate dreamt of giant chicken nuggets dancing around a ship. She woke up early to see an owl knocking at her window. She didnt want to risk it getting in and pooping on her siblings and them turning into psychopaths (it happened before when Lacy left the window open and a crow flew in) so she went out to the bird. It was around 6am, so there were some people up, like the Apollo kids and the people who wake up early to exercise or get peace or something like that. The ground was covered in dew, but what surprised Kate most was the owl.

It was a giant owl, with big, soft, white feathers and a pouch attached to its leg. Kate wondered if it was a prank by the Athena kids, but the Athena kids didn't play pranks, and they definitely don't wake up early. (It's soemthing to do with Athena not liking Apollo, dont ask because nobody knows).

But the thing that surprised Kate most was what the owl was holding. 

A letter.

And it definitely wanted Kate to take it.


	6. HOLY SHI- I'M A WITCH

Kate POV

Kate's hands were shaking as she took the envelope from the bird. She didn't understand why she was so anxious and she pulled herself together enough to give the bird a pet and a cracker that she found in her pocket. There was a seal in purple wax on one side of the envelope that was holding it together, and the seal was divided into four, with a picture of a lion, snake, badger and eagle, respectively, with a 'H' in the middle of it. The front had

Ms Kate Murray  
Bunk 7  
Cabin 10  
Camp Half-blood  
New York  
USA

written on it in lime green cursive ink. Kate was able to read it, but it hurt her eyes a bit. Fun fact, did you know children of Aphrodite are the least likely demigods to have dyslexia? Anyway, that's how she knew it wasn't a prank. Even the smartest and most strategic and mischievous Hermes kid, or even Athena kid, would barely be able to read it, let alone write it. So that leaves Chiron. Well, it leaves Mr D too, but he cares more about cranberry juice than about most demigods. Mr D HATES cranberry juice.

Kate hurried inside the Aphrodite cabin to substitute her pyjamas for a jersy and leggings. She ran to the big house and knocked on the door. It opened immediately and Kate made her way to Chiron's quarters without even opening the letter. Kate found Chiron having a discussion with Seymour, the stuffed leopard head on the wall. "Chiron, sir" Kate burst in, slightly out of breath "what is this?" He looked at it, and then at her, and just simply said "open it." She opened it ,made sure to save the seal, and picked up the first letter that said

Dear Ms Murray  
We are happy to accept you as a second year transition student to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please see enclosed a book list, and we are eagerly awaiting your arrival. We accept your owl no later than 31 July. Please report to Professor Mcgonagall before the sorting.

Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The next letter was a book list, and the third one was written in another language, so she gave it to Chiron. "Ah" he muttered chuckling "Greek demigods can fight monsters and live, but a letter written in Latin phases you all." He made his way over to the fountain in the corner that I know is used for Iris messages, and he made an offering to see- her dad? Kate's dad connected at once and Chiron just told him "It's time. She got it." She stepped up and asked "What did I get? Can somebody tell me?" Chiron and her dad turned to her and her dad asked "Kate, darling, do you believe in witches and wizards?" Kate was about to refuse and laugh because of the absurdity of the question, when she realise that with her life, it wasn't stupid at all. "Why not?" She answered instead. That smiled at her and Chiron said "this will be a lot easier then. You tell her, Eoin (Owen) ." Kate's dad looked at her and started with his story.

"Once upon a time Hecate, the goddess of magic, got bored. She wanted to make a race of humans. She had a baby with four men with different personalities. One loyal and hardworking, one clever and witty, one brave and charming, and one sly and seductive, but they all had one thing in common. They were open-minded. They each had one child with Hecate. The child of the hardworking, loyal man was a girl, named Helga Hufflepuff, the daughter of the clever and witty man was named Rowena Ravenclaw, the son of the brave, charming man was to be named Godric Gryffindor, and the son of the sly, seductive man was named Salazar Slytherin. Hecate made sure that these people weren't just demigods, that the had enough magic in them to cancel out the demigodish-ness. The girls became witches and the boys became wizards. They set up a magic school with four houses that you were sorted into with the characteristics of the house head. Hufflepuff, was for the loyal, kind and hardworking, Ravenclaw, for the clever and witty, Gryffindor, brave chivalrous, charming and Slytherin, for the cunning, sly and resourceful. They repopulated and repopulated and repopulated, and eventually they had a whole race of wizards. I am one, and Kate, my darling, you are one." He finished and looked at her. "So will you go?" Chiron was looking at her too. Kate smiled at them. I will." She answered with complete certainty. "Good!" Her dad smiled. "I'll write an owl back, when would you like to go to England to get your supplies?" Kate froze in her tracks. "England?" She asked. "England?? Dad you only rooted me up from Ireland and brought me here two years ago! I thought it was in Ireland! Or at least here! What will happen then? When will I see you, and (step) Mum, and Conor and Eoin (half brothers)?" Her dad smiled at her. "It's okay Kate, I've got that sorted. You'll come home for Christmas and for a month of summer. Then you can have two months at camp for summer." Kate smiled at him. He really ha thought of everything! "I'll send money to fly you over to England at around the 20th of Agust, and I'll meet you at the Airport. See you then darling, bye!!" 

He disconnected the IM and Chiron looked at Kate, asking with a look if she had anymore questions. She did though. "Do I tell anyone here that I'm a witch? Because- holy sh- I'm a witch!!! Oh my God!! I'm a witch!! Sorry, do I tell anyone here?" Chiron laughed at her reaction. "No, unless they're a child of Hecate or a witch or wizard themselves." Kate thanked him and left the big house, humming a tune to herself. She couldn't believe that she's a witch, she's going to a magic school in England, it's crazy. Forget Hannah Montana, Kate's pretty sure that she got the best of both worlds.


	7. A/N

Hey people! 

This is me, the author and I have some stuff I wanna say before I continue this fanfic.

1.I have a Quotev account under the name Simpingforsolangelo and I copy and paste this story onto it, but I have another story on there and I will be starting a new story today or tomorrow so I'd suggest following it!

2\. If you like the story will you kudos or comment or follow me or something so I know you want me to continue it!

3\. If you wanna follow my tiktok (bigbrainbutbiggerego) you can *insert awkward finger guns here*

4\. I would like to have more interaction with ye, my readers, so if you comment down below an OC, or even yourself as a demigod/magical person I'll try my best to put you in the story! Just say their  
Name  
Age  
Demigod or witch/wizard  
Godly parent and/or hogwarts house  
Hogwarts year  
Pronouns  
Looks  
Personality  
And I'll put them in my story and credit you in the first chapter they're in!

That's all for now, if you want to follow me on Quotev under Simpingforsolangelo you can because I will be posting more there.

If you have any questions dont hesitate to comment them down below!

Hope ye like my story,

Kate x


	8. And anotha one

Kate POV

I went back to the Aphrodite cabin, my mind rushing a million miles a minute. I'm a witch. I'm going to a special magic school in Britain. I won't be going home to my small town in Ireland for school. I'm not to tell the witches that I'm a demigod, or the demigods that I'm a witch. I took a deep breath and started walking around camp. I'll go tell Ivy and Mycroft. Not about the witchiness, of course, about the school change. Hopefully Mycroft won't be too mad.

Mycroft was mad.

"What the hell Kate?" He asked. "We're supposed to spend three weeks before school together! Now suddenly you have to go get ready for this new school, why do you need so much time to prepare, what is it, Harvard?" I looked at him, and I couldn't beleive how mad he was. "Look, Croftie, it's a special school, and I get time with my dad. I'm sorry I can't spend this time with you anymore, but we can still IM!" 

Ivy POV

While Mycroft and Kate were arguing, I walked away. I got bored, and I can't judge Kate because 1. It's her school and her life 2. I'm going to a 'special' school in Britain too. While leaving the dining pavilion, I passed Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin, Kate's little sister. "What's going on with them?" She asked me, gesturing to Kate and Mycroft. 

"Lovers tiff." I told her, raising my eyebrows.

She looked at me like I was crazy, looked back at them, still shouting at each other, then she realise that I was making a joke. She gave a weak laugh and scurried away to go sit with Kayla Knowles at the Apollo table. I walked back to my cabin. I was kind of confused about the reaction I got, but hey, maybe I'm just not a comedian.

I stopped outside my cabin and decided that I would try to surprise, if not scare, Nico. I melted into the shadows and came out behind him. I jumped onto his shoulders and shouted "Solangelo!"

He turned around and I fell onto the floor. "You dont scare me, Ivs." He taunted me.

"Hey!" I said, drawing out the 'ay'.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked me. "Noooooooo." I said unconvincingly. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Okay fine! Kate's going to a school in Britain, as am I. So ha! No trouble for me anyway. She and Mycroft are in a big fight though."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Not about him and her, about you and her." He said drawing out the 'you'.

"Nothing about us, we're just friends. F. R. I. E. N. D. S." I told him. He opened his mouth. "No! You don't get to speak mr I'm-in-love-with-my-friend-and-he-loves-me-too-but-I-don't-know-because-I-spend-my-time-lecturing-my-favourite-sister-about-it-as-if-it-isn't-happening!" I finished. He looked at me and smirked. "No I don't really lecture Hazel she and Frank are already together." I stuck my tongue out at him and shadow traveled away.

I traveled to the infirmary for a shift. Usually the infirmary shifts are divided between the Apollo, Hebe, Athena and sometimes Hecate and Aphrodite cabins, but anyone who wants to can volunteer as long as they don't try to kill people. I volunteer to help people, and socialize and it helps me clear my mind. I walked in and started cutting bandages with Kayla Knowles. We exchanged pleasantries for a bit, basically saying hi, how are you and stuff. She then wiggled her eyebrows at me and asked me "so how's your girlfriend?" I sighed. "Oh my gods! Why does everyone ask me that! Kate and I aren't dating! I should be asking you that! How's Lacy?" I exclaimed, and almost cut my finger. Kayla sighed. "Well, I guess we're both falling for Aphrodite girls." She said. "For the last time!" I spluttered, getting up to move to go talk to some patients. "I am NOT falling for Aphrodite girls!" Here I tripped over something and went flying backwards until I was on the floor at the feet of none other than Kate Murray, daughter of Aphrodite. "Hey, hey, what we saying about Aphrodite girls? We're not all bad, just most of us." She helped me up and winked at me. I blushed and walked over to some patients to talk to them and give them some camp news, but when I passed the table with Will Solace sitting on it with Nico I knew something was up. 

Will and Nico had their heads close together on the table, which was nothing new, but they looked like they were betting on something. They had sheets of paper and drachmas stacked up and Nico was giving something to Will. I also noticed that Nico had his leg spread out in what would be a casual man-spreading stance if someone hadn't tripped over it minutes before. I walked past them and I caught the trailing end of a conversation. "So close"..."ship"..."Kivy? Kavy? Ite?" I had just had enough with this last one. I put my lips up to Nico's ear and whispered, "get comfortable here lover-boy, because if I hear you talking about me like that again, you'll be here for a long time." He snickered at me, which kind of ruined my point, but I shadow traveled away anyway.

Kate POV

After Ivy fell in front of me and I made her blush, I got a weird feeling in my stomach...maybe my period came early. I went over to my favourite patient to see how she was. "Hey crotch-kicker McCaffrey, how are ya feeling?" She groaned at me. "You're just jealous because my nickname is cooler than yours. I mean, crotch-kicker McCaffrey vs shin-kicking shi-" I covered her mouth with my hand. "You'll disturb the patients! Also that was any nickname at the start, before everyone knew me and loved me." I told her, flinging my arms out in a 'tada' moment. 

"You say before like everyone loves you now." She told me and pushed me. I stick my tongue out and her and pushed her back. I talked to her for a little bit before I remembered that I came to ask Malcolm Pace from the Athena cabin to do some sword training with me.

Malcolm and I trained until dinner. I hadn't talked to Mycroft all day and I wasn't going to apologise now. I send an IM to my dad and we made arrangements for when we were going to meet.

Ivy POV

I did some archery after the whole 'infirmary fiasco' and then went back to my cabin. I saw a letter on my bed that Nico must have left there. I'm glad he doesn't go through my mail. I opened the letter, smoothing the yellowed paper, saving the seal, struggling to read the lime green address that I knew read

Ms Ivy McKinnon  
Cabin 13  
Camp halfblood  
New York  
USA

I read the book list and then put the letters back into the envelope. I looked under my bed and grabbed my trunk. I put the envelope inside and made sure that my wand and robes were hidden.

I can't wait to go to Hogwarts this year.


	9. Mr Hair Gel I swear to the gods-

A/N: I changed my mind and Kate will be going into her third year at Hogwarts instead of her second, so just wanted to say that! I hope you enjoy my story!

A few days passed and then suddenly it was the day. I woke up, tied my hair up in a half-up half-down style, and got dressed in a beige New York jumper, a navy blue skater skirt, blue starry tights and a pair of white covers and I grabbed my already packed trunk. I grabbed some toast from the breakfast room with my Dad and we got into his car and started driving. Soon we were at the train station.

"Walk through it." He told me. He could get from the look of disbelief that I gave him that I thought he was bonkers so he grabbed me, and pulled me through a wall. I was expecting to nosedive into hard concrete, but instead landed on my butt, on the ground, on a new station. It looked fairly ordinary, but the people shouting about 'wizards', grumbling about 'muggles' and cheering about Hogwarts. I got up quickly and gave my Dad a hug.

"Write every week, Cáit!" 

"Of course, Daidí. Tell (step) mum I said hello!.!" 

"Have you got your bag? Get it now, Cáit, I love you, and I'll see you at Christmas." 

I left the hug to make sure I had my bag, and when I turned back my dad had disappeared. I took a deep breath and tilted my chin up, stood up straight and swung my navy blue Nike gear bag over one shoulder. I took these steps to make me look confident, which I usually try to do. The train started chugging, and I realised that the 'all aboard' call had come when I was saying goodbye to my dad. The train moved away and I just grabbed onto the end of it before it left the station. I went in the back door and looked into the window of the first compartment I saw. The shadows of the people in it looked around my height so I went in. 

I would have just walked in for the confident approach, but I didn't want to make enimies so soon. "Can I sit here?" 

A girl with shoulder-length red hair nodded, and I sat down next to a girl with waist length blonde curls. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger," Said a girl with frizzy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes who was already in a school uniform. She put her hand out for me to shake, and when I did she smiled at me, and I saw that she had two buck teeth which seemed to be incredibly white. 

"I'm Luna Lovegood." said the girl sitting next to me. She had a dreamy expression and was wearing tie-dye overalls. She smiled at me and I realised that she was quite pretty. I grinned back to her, and she flipped her long, butter-coloured curls and looked at me one last time with blue-grey eyes the colour of the moon and went back to her magizine, still smiling. 

"Ginny Weasly." said the girl sitting across from Luna. She had shoulder length red hair and cinnamon coloured eyes. She was wearing a red Jersey and had a determined look on her face. She nudged the boy sitting bext to her.

"Oh, um, sorry! I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom, that is." the boy talking had been asleep, and he had brown hair and brown eyes. There wasn't much to say about him, and he looked quite ordinary. He looked frightened, and I realised that I hadn't started smiling at them all yet and I had my calculating look on, so I quickly smiled at them.

Neville POV

She was back. The pretty girl from the plane. She was coming to Hogwarts. She looked as though she didn't recognise me, but I could see through her. She quickly smiled, mistaking my confusion for frightfulness.

"Nice to meet ye! I'm Kate Murray and I'm going into third year at Hogwarts.!"

Now this was strange. I was going into my third year at Hogwarts too and I didn't recognise her. And she was hiding something. I had learned enough strategic training to know when someone was lying, and even though she was telling the truth, it wasn't the full truth.

"That's strange, I'm going into third year too, and I don't know you." I said, interrupting Ginny and Kate's conversation.

"Oh well I'm-" Kate's reply was drowned out by a large crashing noise and another voice.

Kate's POV

I was telling Neville about how I was an exchange student when I got interrupted by someone crashing through the door. A tall, red-headed boy burst into the compartment with a slightly shorter, black-haired boy behind him. 

"Ginny, mum told me to check on you during the ride and now I have so you can't complain- bloody hell!" The red-headed boy started this one-way conversation looking at Ginny, but ended it looking at me. He stayed staring in silence for about a minute until his friend clasped his jaw and put it back with the rest of his mouth.

"Done yet?" I asked him. Without waiting for an answer I turned to Neville. What can I say, this redhead had annoyed me. "Yeah, so I'm actually an exchange student from Ireland. I only got my letter this summer and I'll be in third year!" he half smiled back at me, and the redhead started again.

"I'm Ron. This is my friend Harry, do you wanna come sit with us?" I refused as politely as I could.

"But this is Harry, Harry Potter!"

"Good for him."

What really turned my head though, was how quiet the Harry boy was.

"Alright, I'll come. Bye guys, see you soon!"

I left with Ron and Harry and we soon got to their compartment. There Hermione sat down immediately and picked up a book. 

"Where did Ivy go?" Harry asked immediately.

"She probably left to see Ginny, Neville and Luna." the girl replied.

"And is this guy still asleep? He's been sleeping since we got on the train!" Ron asked this pointing to a young man sleeping on two of the seats, half hidden in shadows so I didn't see him in my first scan of the room. 

I soon got acquainted with the Hermione and the boys. We talked most of the way up, but during a particularly interesting conversation about Ron's giant family, the door swung open. Outside it stood a blonde boy with a sneering face and an addiction to hair gel. Two cereal-box-shaped boys flanked his either side, like bodyguards. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron simultaneously groaned, and I shifted to be sitting more in the shadows to decide how I felt about him. 

"Well, look who it is, Potty and the Weasel."

I saw Ron and Harry stiffen, and I straightened up.

Mr hair gel started again with his voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. 

"Heard your father got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasly. Did your mother die of shock?" 

Ron stood up, and I found myself standing too. Mr Hair gel started his sentence seeing Ron stand, but when he saw me his mouth hung open. 

I took a step toward him.

"Look, I don't know who the Hades you are but if you're going to come in here, unprovoked, and start a fight I will not allow it. You're obviously lonely. You're craving the attention that you're parents never gave you. But that's not my problem. So scoot your little, hair gel covered, lonely ass out of here, and stop bothering us!" 

His 'bodyguards' stood closer to him, trembling. He opened his mouth, and looked between me and the seat beside me, until I realised that the adult man who was alseep was lying there, and his breathing had quickened. Schist. He was awake. 

"C'mon" Mr hair gel said to his cronies and they quickly left. 

"Who was he?" I asked, sitting down again

"Draco Malfoy. Third year, Slytherin, bully, racist, classist, pain in the ass." Hermione said, quickly filling me in. 

"I'm not going to take any rubbish from Malfoy this year! Ron exclaimed angrily. "I mean it. If he takes one more crack at my family, I'm going to get a hold of his head and-" he made a rude gesture. 

I laughed. "Ron, you'll have to look hard for his head it's so far up his ass." 

They all laughed but Hermione shushede at the same time, and pointed at the adult. 

"Kate! Be careful! Professor Lupin could hear you!" 

"Oh right. Who is this guy anyway?" I had forgotten that he was awake. Schist. 

"We don't know. We came into the compartment and found him sleeping here. All we know is that his name is-" 

I interrupted Hermione. "Professor R. J. Lupin."

"How did you-" 

"It's on his case. Noticed it when I came in. What does he teach?" 

"I assume defense against the dark arts but-" 

"Assume makes an ass out of you and me. Sorry, my stepmum always says that. Anyway, why assume? 'Ye should know these teachers, 'ye have been here for two years!" 

Ron joined the conversation. "We have a new Dada teacher every year. They always either go crazy or die because they have the chosen one in their class messing things up, right Harry?" 

I could have stayed silent and reliefed Harry of the look of discomfort on his face. But did I? Kind of. Hermione saw my confusion and said, "Harry is Harry Potter." which, truth be told, only confused me more. 

Suddenly I remembered that my dad had told me about a 'chosen one' a 'Harry Potter' and a 'he who must not be named'. I sighed in relief. Then Tong asked me a question that I had hoped not to answer. 

"Kate, tell us a bit about yourself." 

Best to tell the truth, I guess. At least some of it. 

"My name is Kate Murray, I'm 12, I'm Irish and I live in Ireland with my dad, a wizard, and my stepmum, a mortal, during the school term. I have two wizard half-brothers who come here and are in 5th year. Their names are Conchubar (Cr-uh-hu-ar) and Eoin (Owen) which are Connor and Owen in Irish. I'm the only one in my family with an English name, probably because of my biological mother. My dad and my mother met, and they had me. My dad has custody of me, but I stay with my mother and my mother's children, who are my other half-siblings in America in the summer, where we go to a special summer camp. My best friend from camp is named Ivy-"

"We have a friend called Ivy too! I wonder where she is. She's like, the only nice Slytherin." Harry interrupted. 

I nodded and continued my story. "I speak Irish, English, French, and a bit of German because I learned it in school. I'm a lesbian. I'm allergic to cats but I don't get any reaction from that cat over there, strangely, and I'm a half-blood." I had pointed at Hermione's ginger cat that I had heard be called Crookshanks when I said the last sentence. 

We all talked some more, when suddenly it went cold. The compartment windows started freezing over and I got a feeling of dread. I bent my legs up on the seat in what would look like I was just trying to keep warm when I was actually grasping my spare dagger that I keep strapped to my thigh and getting ready to fight. The lamps went out. 

Ron was questioning what had happened aloud when the doors swung open and a cold wind blew through the room. I felt someone trodding around, and then something landed on me. I grabbed its arms and tumbled over it so I was on top of it on the floor. I pinned it down.

"Who's that?" came the voice of the person beneath me. 

"Who's that?" I echoed

"Ginny! I was looking for Ron!" 

Then all Hades broke loose. 

"Hermione?" 

"You?" 

"Come in and sit down!" 

"Not on me!" 

"Ouch!" 

"Meow!" 

Then a raspy voice chimed in with, "Quiet!" 

Professor Lupin. 

I heard a match strike and suddenly Professor Lupin was illuminated by candlelight. 

A feeling of dread started to suffocate me, and I forced myself to think happy thoughts. 

A dark figure floated into the compartment. Literally floated. Like a balloon. A depressing balloon that floats sideways and has cloth hanging off it. Actually not like a balloon. 

The death balloon stood - or rather, floated - in the doorway. Professor Lupin got up to intercept it. 

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks." he told it firmly. It didn't leave. 

Professor Lupin looked mad now. He took out his wand and muttered something, and a silver wolf jumped out of his wand and ran around the thing until it left. 

He handed out chocolate to everyone. I woke up Harry, who had fainted, and it seemed to have scared Lupin. The chocolate did something to me, and I found myself falling asleep... 

When I woke up, we were outside a train station, the train had stopped, and Nevile, Ginny and Luna had gone back to their compartment. 

I told the others that I had left my bags in the old compartment (which was true) and on my way back to them I dipped into an empty compartment. People started filing out, and when I saw Neville walking past I grabbed his sleave. He looked startled as I grabbed him, closed the compartment door, and shoved him against a wall. I put my elbow on his chest, and I grabbed the dagger that I kept strapped to my thigh.

"Make a sound and I swear to the gods that I will kill you" I whispered.

He looked amused, grabbed my elbows and flipped around so that we were in the opposite positions and he was holding a dagger too. "Not if I kill you first. Not my preferred weapon, but it'd make a clean kill." 

I flipped him again. "Who are you. What do you know and what are your suspicions?" I flooded my voice with charmspeak. 

"You're a demigod. Like me." he said. Straightforward, no questions. He said it like a fact. Which it is. 

"Well if we're doing proper introductions, nice to meet you, my name is Kate Murray, daughter of Aphrodite and legacy of Athena. Summer resident of camp half-blood for two years. Resident of Ireland from September to July. What about you?"

He grinned. "Neville Longbottom. Son of Ceres and a wizard. Resident of Camp Jupiter for six years, third cohort. Also resident of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September to June. Griffindor. I would say pleasure to met you, but seeing as you threatened to kill me, it hasn't been the best." I snorted, and walked away. Before I got away he grabbed my sleeve. 

"See you again, Murray?" he asked

I nodded and hurried off the train to meet Ron, Harry and Hermione again.


End file.
